Kecemburuan Maut
by wind scarlett
Summary: Kontroversi beragam muncul kala Sasuke-sensei dengan dinginnya menghadirkan sebuah karangan yang tidak mengindahkan berbagai peraturan dalam penulisan. Apa sebenarnya tujuan Uchiha-sensei mereka yang satu itu? Warning: chapter 1 berisi karangan kontroversi. Sasuke/Sakura.
1. Kecemburuan Maut

**Summary: **Sasuke berantem sama naruto gara-gara rebutan sakura... aduh aku masih newbie tidak tahu cara membuat summary, pokoknya gaje, OOC, AU, lemon, bisa bikin buta dan muntah darah yang baca,. please banget jangan flame, yah... Sasuke/Sakura.**  
**

.

.

.

**Peringatan:** fic gaje, abal, AU super OOC, EYD gak jamin, Typo(s), hina, gembbel jelek pokoknya kalian tidak boleh flame aku ya hiks... Kalau muntah boleh deh sakit mata, sakit leher, kanker, hamil tanpa nikah,. baru kasih rekening rumah sakit kepada ayahku~ XD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kecemburuan Maut**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Naruto sedang berjalan dengan hati riang dan bahajia kemudian dia bertemu dengan Sasuke yang membuka-buka majalah dewasa topiknya tampang pria mewakili gairah wanita... kayaknya si sasuke bingung kenapa Sakuja belakangan ini malas sekali bercinta dengannya. Dengan berisik dan suaracempreng Narubo kemudian bertanya, Apa tuh Saruke wuih lihat dong-ttebayo!" Sacuke kemudian menjawab, "wajahmu kan jekel Nasuto, pasti tidak ada yang bergairah kepadamu. Bahkan sama Hinata aja pasti binata tidak mau, _hihihihi~_!" "Kemarin kan aku habis jalan dengan Sakura kamu pasti cemburu kan?" Naruko sengaja membuat Samuke cemburu banget soalnya Saduke kan paling tergila-gila dengan Sakuga bahkan dia rela pergi telanjang malem-malem buat mandi kembang tujuh rupa buat memelet si merah jambu supercantik. jangakan mandi kembang, bahkan mencuci pakaian bekas dipake Savura aja Cacuske rela. "Masa sih kamu jalan dengan cintaku manisky Sacura tersayag?."

_Kemarin kan Sayuke dan Sabura sudah berjanji akan hidup dan mati bersama, jadi mana mungkin Sakuura keluar dengan cowok lain?. Eh, apa lantaran kemarin ya? KEMARIN DIA MEMANG MEMBUAT SAHURA MARAH!.._

**Enter lemon disini buat yang kagak suka lemon mending jangan baca yaaa hihihi nanti dosa looohhh aku mana tanggung jawab,. **

CUP

CUP

KISS**  
**

Di kamar Sakuri dengan pintalnya Sasuhe masuk lalu mempraktekkan isi Icha Icha Tactics karangan Jiraiya-sensei. Pertama dibukanya baju sakuwa, lalu dicium-cium gadis manis yang sangat berjidat lebar tersebut, sakuta pasti pasrah maklum sama-sama cinta, apalagi Saduke paling gombal setenngah mampus. "OOOHHHHHH… BERHENTI DONG!" Saku berteriak sangat kencang sampai seisi dunia tahu... mungkin. "Oi, kita kan lagi ngeseks di kamar kamu, jangan berisik dong, emang kamu mau seluruh semesta tahu? Tar gimana kalau ketahuan Itachi, mana aku paling gak suka make kondom lagi." Sasuke menutup mult Saku dengan mulutnya. "Kalau yang tahu Madara sih kagak apa-apa...".

CUP

CUP

KISS

"So..soriii deh…" kata sajura sok inggris sambil memeletkan lidahnya. "Kalau gitu ayuk masukkan lagi *pip* mu ke dalam *pip* ku, yang kencang dan lebih keras lagi ya kalau perlu yang semakin besar dan panjang sekalian." "GIGANTIC PENIS NO JUTSU!" teriak sasyuke. Lah, emang ada gitu?

JLEB

CUP

CUP

KISS

Yaudahlah, habislah sisa malam itu dengan seks liar tiada henti, yang liat pasti langsung mimisan dan muntah darah tampang si sakurya teller berat, kagak mau deh lagi-lagi... kapok punya pacar sesadis dan seliar itu. sasukyue dengan muka innocent mencium saura kekasihnya, "aku ciinta banget sama kamu." _Aku sih kagak, _balas sajura dalam hati

CUP

CUP

KISS

**Tamat deh tuh lemon... ihihi silahlanjutkan...  
**

Bener-bener dah, masa Sakura kapok bermain cinta lantaran dia punya selingkuhan?

"Mana Sadura sekarang?" tanya Saseke kesal. "Beraninya dia jalan dengan pria lain! Biar kubunuh dia!"

"KAN SAKURA SUDAH MATI KEMARIN-_TTEBAYO_~!"

"Hnnn?."

"Sebenarnya kemarin aku dan Sakufa jalan berdua, terus kami dikira mata-mata dan tanpa sengaja kami bertarung dengan mata-mata dari Kirigakure terus mau gimana lagi, pasti terpaksa kubunuh Sakurarin demi menjaga rahasia,. Aku mana mau rela mati demi cinta doang? dada Sacuba sampai tembus ke belakang loh waktu kubunuh-_ttebayo_." "Kurangajar Baruto! Ayo kita bertarung sampai mati demi cintaku kepada Dakura" kata Sabuke dengan sangat kesal, lantas mangenkyuo-nya aktif dengan maksimal,... lantas dikeluarkan jurus eternal mangenkyou sharingan, sengaja biar Nafuto langsung kalah. Uchiha memang Klan paling hebat..,dipuja oleh yang bikina komik... _Apa lagi alasan perang shinobi keempat dan menghancurkan dunia selain cinta dan kecemburuan?_

"**Mati kau! Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan! Byakuugan! Shitetsu!"**

Narutyo langsung teewas seketika

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**TAMAT DENGAN GAJE-NYA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Naruto kan punya neneknya aku, jhadi aku tidak perlu nuulis disclaimer-nya... teerus aku udah nulis banyak banget peringatan, AWAS kalau diflame, ya,aku tidak kuat dengan flame, nanti mataku bisa buta dan janpungku berhenti berdetak(?.) sebagai pemula aku mohon review kalian, please?**

**Pokoknya kalau tidak direview aku mau berhenti nulis dan nagis  
**

**Keep or delete? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. A Day with Sasuke sensei

**Catatan: **Makasih banyak atas komentar/flame/segalanya dari para pembaca dalam fic yang terdapat _**semua kesalahan fatal yang mungkin ada dalam sejarah tulis-menulis**_. Sempat juga baca-baca berbagai referensi untuk menyempurnakan semua hal itu. Yah, pasti ada alasannya dong sampai bikin fic perayaan ke-70 dengan cara brutal, sadis, ngawur, dan _senseless_ begini? Apa karena iseng semata? Apa karena ingin menghina _newbie_? Atau benci pair SasuSaku? Ingin menjadi sensasi fenomenal? Yang terakhir ada benarnya juga, hehehe. Okelah, selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~!

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto

**Peringatan:** AU, latar modern

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Day with Sasuke-**_**sensei**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Pokoknya kalau tidak direview aku mau berhenti nulis dan nagis**_

_**Keep or delete? **_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitulah dua baris terakhir yang muncul dalam proyektor yang ditunjukan oleh _Sensei_ Kelas Penulisan Populer mereka. Dengan gerakan halus Sasuke Uchiha menutup laptop miliknya, lalu memandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Wajahnya yang dingin namun sangat tampan itu membuat semua orang terpana sesaat sebelum mereka mulai membuka mulut beramai-ramai, sangat bernafsu ingin protes.

"Woi, _sensei_, apa anda sudah gila dengan menunjukkan contoh tulisan seperti ini dalam kelas kami? Di mana anda menaruh otak anda?" Kiba Inuzuka menggeram kesal. Raut wajahnya yang semula kalem mendadak berubah merah dikendalikan oleh amarah.

"_Typo_-nya banyak banget tuh, apalagi menyangkut nama karakter, memangnya disengaja, ya?" Chouji bicara dengan semangat sampai makanan ringan yang dia kunyah jatuh sebagian ke tangan Shikamaru yang tertidur di sebelahnya.

"BENAR SEKALI KAWAN-KAWAN! DASAR _SENSEI_ TIDAK PUNYA SEMANGAT MASA MUDA!" Rock Lee berteriak lantang dengan gigi yang mengkilap di segala arah. "GANTI SAJA _SENSEI_-NYA!"

"Pasti ada alasannya, bukan?" Neji Hyuuga masih tenang duduk di atas kursinya. "Lagipula mana ada adegan _lemon _hanya _cup cup kiss jleb_ tidak jelas begitu…"

"Neji tidak melewatkan adegan _lemon_-nya? kalau aku sih tidak baca." Tenten bertanya dengan wajah tidak berdosa, membuat si pendiam yang berbakat itu agak mengubah ekspresinya sedikit, ketahuan.

"Benar! Lagipula kenapa tokohnya harus aku, _sensei _dan Sakura-_chan_, sih-_ttebayo_?" Naruto angkat suara, melirik Sakura yang wajahnya semakin memerah, sementara _sensei_ yang dimaksud malah tenang-tenang saja dan melangkah ke tengah kelas.

"Kesalahan awal pertama adalah penulisan _summary_, ringkasan. **Ringkasan harusnya ditulis dengan singkat, dan tidak boleh ada curhatan pribadi seperti masih **_**newbie**_**, tidak bisa menulis, atau **_**fic gaje**_." Sasuke menjelaskan, lalu membagikan kopian kertas berisi cerita memuakkan bertema seks dan pembunuhan tidak jelas tersebut kepada semua orang. "Coret bagian yang salah, itu bahan untuk ujian besok."

Semua orang mengeluh.

"Kalau tidak suka kita bisa mulai ujian sekarang."

Serentak semua terdiam dan memaksa tersenyum, kecuali Gaara yang terus saja bertampang datar sejak awal kelas. Tidak ada kejadian yang bisa membuatnya merasa takut atau tidak yakin di kelas itu selain Naruto tidak mau sekelompok dengannya.

"Kesalahan kedua, peringatan yang sangat berlebihan dan justru melupakan poin penting yang sebenarnya. Hinata Hyuuga, bisa tolong bantu?"

Hinata yang sejak lama terdiam mulai bersuara, "a-aku boleh menjawab, _sensei_?"

"Silahkan."

"**Peringatan seharusnya memberikan acuan penting poin-poin pemilihan **_**rating**_, seperti adegan kekerasan_, lemon, lime_, AU, karakter OOC, dan isu kompleks seperti _incest_, pedofil, dan sebagainya."

_PROK PROK PROK_

Seisi kelas langsung bertepuk tangan memberikan sambutan meriah, membuat wajah Hinata memerah seketika. Gadis itu memang sangat pemalu.

Dalam hati Kiba membaca ulang kertas yang diberikan _sensei_-nya. _Fic gaje, abal, AU super OOC, EYD gak jamin, Typo(s), hina, gembbel jelek pokoknya kalian tidak boleh flame aku ya hiks..._ _kalau muntah boleh deh sakit mata, sakit leher, kanker, hamil tanpa nikah, baru kasih rekening rumah sakit kepada ayahku… _

_ckckckck… picisan amat kata-katanya. Mana mungkin ada penulis yang sungguh menulis peringatan seperti ini? Bisa kabur para pembaca sekali lihat?_

"Kalau sudah tahu lebih baik berhenti, Kiba." Shino berkata dengan suara sangat misterius. "Kadang kamu suka menulis peringatan aneh dan berlebihan seperti itu."

_JLEBBBBBBBBBBB!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Baiklah, kesalahan ketiga bisa tolong jelaskan, Yamanaka?"

"_Sensei_, memang kita sedang membicarakan apa, sih? Bukannya kita harusnya hanya membahas karya-karya yang bagus dan berkualitas, sesuatu yang meninggalkan kesan dibanding membahas _sampah_ seperti ini?" Kankurou mengeleng-geleng sambil berdiri, berniat meninggalkan kelas. "Aku kecewa, bagaimana _sensei_ bisa—"

"Justru dari _sampah_ seperti ini banyak sekali kesalahan yang bisa kita pelajari, dan menjadi masukan agar bisa kita hindari… ehhh, benar tidak, _sensei_?" Sakura membela _sensei_-nya dengan keyakinan penuh. "_Sensei_ pasti telah bersusah-payah mencari tulisan sejelek ini untuk kita."

"Tulisan _sampah_ ini, Haruno, adalah tulisanku sendiri berdasarkan bahan yang tersedia di kelas," jelas Sasuke-_sensei_. Semua orang langsung terdiam kembali, heran bagaimana _sensei_ mereka bisa-bisanya mengarang contoh seperti itu. "Jadi, tolong jelaskan kesalahan ketiga, Yamanaka?"

"Ihhhh, kenapa aku, sih?" Ino melirik Shikamaru yang terus tertidur dengan kesal, _harusnya menyerang orang yang lengah, dong, bukannya wanita secantik aku_. "Ehmmm, _sensei_, buatku ini tulisan labil, _gaje_, tidak jelas, huruf besar kecil tidak beraturan, tidak ada spasi, penggunaan titik dan koma salah tempat, apalagi ketahuan sekali _typo_-nya disengaja."

"Ada lagi?"

"Harusnya tulisan asing dicetak miring, dialog langsung dipisahkan menjadi paragraf tersendiri. Ah, ada lagi, isi pikiran seharusnya dicetak miring atau diberi tanda kutip."

"Yamanaka, apa yang kau katakan tadi itu benar." _Sensei_ keren itu menyetujui pendapat Ino. "Pertanyaanku, apa setiap penulis boleh-boleh saja mengeposkan tulisannya tanpa dicek ulang? Apa dengan alasan memberikan peringatan _typos_, tidak dicek, maka mereka boleh seenaknya mengumpulkan dan menyuruh orang lain untuk membacanya?"

Ino Yamanaka seperti sedang ditelanjangi di depan umum. Kemarin ia memang mengumpulkan tugas yang diminta Sasuke–_sensei_ tanpa dicek ulang. _Sialan, mau bilang apa juga dia yang salah. Ini sih namanya menggali kuburan sendiri._ "Sebenarnya tidak boleh, _sensei_…"

"Dengar kalian semua, lain kali tidak boleh mengumpulkan tugas tanpa dicek, apapun alasannya. _**Kalian bisa minta tolong teman atau senior kalian jika tidak bisa mengecek sendiri**__._"

_JLEEEBBBBBBB! _

Mati deh kena tusuk kata-kata kasar Sasuke-_sensei_.

"Pasti _sensei_ galau lantaran tidak laku tuh, makanya menulis asal-asalan seperti itu. 'Kan ada gosip Sasuke-_sensei_ punya hubungan gelap dengan Orochimaru-_sensei_," Hidan berbisik ke telinga pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah manis bak malaikat di sebelahnya. "Sumpah, aku rela mati dadaku tertembus Jashin-_sama_…"

"Hidan, sepertinya kau tertarik untuk melanjutkan penjelasan Yamanaka?" Sasuke–sensei tersenyum penuh arti, seakan berkata _rasakan akibat menggosip di kelasku_. "Menurutmu, apa yang salah dalam kisah ini?"

"_Lemon_-nya sama sekali tidak mesum, _sensei_," Hidan berkata dengan penuh kepercayaan diri. "_Lemon_ seharusnya ditulis dengan deskripsi yang jelas, tangan si pemuda masuk ke balik pakaian si wanita, membuat payudara si wanita tegang lantaran gairah. Sementara ciumannya membuat si wanita terkapar kurang oksigen, lantas si pemuda memasukkan barangnya ke dalam tubuh si wanita dengan kekuatan penuh, menggenjot _au oh uh ah_ penuh kenikmatan—"

"IYA, BUKANNYA _CUP CUP KISS_ SAJA!"

"_GOOD JOB_, HIDAN~!"

"SEMANGAT MASA MUDA~!"

"_CUP CUP KISS GAJE_!"

Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Kakashi-_sensei_ yang entah muncul dari mana memberikan jempol tanda setuju kepada deskripsi Hidan yang sangat mirip dengan buku stensil pinggir jalan. Gaara sengaja menyumbat kedua telinganya dengan tutup botol pasir yang selalu berada di dalam tasnya, sementara wajah semua gadis di kelas itu memerah.

"Sayang sekali, Hidan. Seluruh _lemon_ dalam kisah yang biasa dipakai dalam kelas ini harusnya memiliki _rating_ M, yang berarti adegan seks impisit. _**Kisah dengan adegan seks yang ditulis dengan deskripsi dan penggunaan alat vital terlarang dan harus dihapus. Kecuali, tentu saja, kalian menulis di rating MA**_." _Sensei_ tampan berambut hitam itu kembali membuka suara. "Dan sayang sekali aku masih normal ketika menulis ini, kau boleh mati ditusuk dewamu itu."

"Tapi rating M tanpa lemon eksplisit bagai sayur tanpa garam, 'kan _sensei_? Bukankah nyaris semua anak di kelas menulis seperti itu—" Deidara berapi-api menunjukkan pendapatnya. _Dia 'kan hanya jago menulis rating M eksplisit, bagaimana mungkin mendadak disuruh berhenti, bisa kabur tuh semua fans-nya!_

"Terserah, yang penting kalian tahu kebenarannya."

_JLEEBBBBBBBBB! _

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Terus, kenapa karakterku ditulis separah ini? Apalagi sifat Sakura-_chan_ dan kau jadi sangat—" Naruto sangat sulit mencari kata yang tepat, saking keterlaluannya Sasuke-_sensei_. "Aku sangat tidak terima ditulis seperti ini, masak sifat dan tingkahku kekanakan dan terlalu riang sih?"

Seisi kelas diam bagai berada di pemakaman. _Sebenarnya ada benarnya sih Naruto ditulis seperti itu, apalagi dengan –ttebayo yang khas, tapi tentu saja… _

"Kita masuk ke pembahasan _bashing _karakter, buka semua catatan kalian."

_SREEETTTTTT! SRREETTTT! _

_DUAGGGHHH!_

Shikamaru jatuh lantaran Ino dan Chouji yang mengapitnya bangun serentak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Laptop dan proyektor kembali dinyalakan, tertera penjelasan yang tertulis dengan jelas di sana.

"_Bashing_ karakter meliputi kesengajaan membuat karakter kelihatan jelek karena mereka mengancam karakter kesukaan kalian; membuat mereka terlihat jelek karena kalian pikir hal ini akan membuat karakter kesukaan kalian akan semakin terlihat sempurna; membuat karakter OOC, **seperti** membunuh tanpa sebab, memerkosa, memukul orang tak berdosa-semua tanpa alasan yang jelas dalam karangan kalian ketika dalam kisah **aslinya** tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa para karakter ini akan berbuat hal semacam itu." Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Baiklah, dengan kata lain kisah _bashing_ adalah pembunuhan karakter, ketika karakter ditulis sedemikian rupa menderitanya sampai-sampai sangat OOC dari kisah _canon-_nya, dan membuat posisi karakter lain semurni malaikat. _Bashing_ adalah pembunuhan karakter, ketika karakter ditulis agar dibenci."

"Otakku mana paham sih, kenapa bahasa _sensei_ dewa banget? Kiba menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. _Apa dia tertular kutunya Akamaru? _"Meskipun kisah contoh super _gaje_ yang _sensei_ tulis ini juga dewa lantaran susah dibaca, sih…"

"_Sensei_, bisa dijelaskan dengan lebih gampang?" Deidara memainkan pensil dengan hiasan bom kecil di ujungnya. "Kasih contoh konkret saja bisa kita semua gampang mengerti."

Sasuke berdehem.

"Gampangnya, menulis karakterku menjadi homo pembunuh atau pemerkosa, atau membuatku layak dikasihani lantaran memiliki nasib buruk itu termasuk _bashing_." Sasuke-_sensei_ berkata dengan kesal. "Membuatku mencintai Naruto secara tiba-tiba, atau diperkosa pria juga termasuk."

"Hinata-_hime_ menjadi korban perkosaan Naruto dan Sasuke!"

"Ya, itu _bashing_."

"Gaara membunuh Naruto~!" seseorang berkata dari pojokan, sepertinya celetukan si Nenek Chiyo petugas bersih-bersih. "Lalu memerkosa mayatnya~!"

"Aku. Bukan. Pembunuh." Gaara membantah tegas. "Ehmmm, memerkosa Naruto…?"

"Neji membunuh Hinata demi balas dendam lalu memerkosa semua Hyuuga!"

"HEIIIIIIIII!"

"Itu jelas-jelas _bashing_. Semua hal yang membuat karakter menderita, apalagi tanpa alur dan penjelasan yang masuk diakal itu _bashing_."

"TAPI 'KAN DEMI PLOT, _SENSEI_~~!" Tobi yang jelas-jelas bukan anak kelas itu berkata. "Kalau demi plot boleh dong membuat tokoh jadi—"

"Kalau begitu lihat kertas yang kuberikan tadi, memang boleh membuat karakterku menjadi gombal dan membunuh Naruto, apalagi bercinta dengan cara murahan semacam itu? Demi plot? Demi plot?"

_JLLEEEEEBBBBBBBBBBB!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"Sekecil-kecilnya peran sebuah karakter, pasti mereka punya fans. Sebusuk-busuknya karakter mereka di _canon_, mereka mungkin punya pengikut yang tidak akan rela dijelek-jelekkan. Apalagi karakter yang punya banyak porsi besar di _canon_. Terlebih lagi untuk karakter yang punya fans banyak, seperti diriku—dan Haruno-_chan_." Sasuke-_sensei_ dengan sedikit _narsis_ menjelaskan. "Jadi, lebih baik berpikir seribu kali untuk membuat karangan _bashing_."

"Idih, _sensei _kepedean_, out of character_," bisik Karin pelan. "Tapi tetap saja menarik…"

"Benar loh, kepopuleran cucuku dan gadis berambut merah jambu itu yang paling besar di seluruh data internet. Kami para Uchiha memang paling populer." Kepala Sekolah Madara muncul secara tiba-tiba. "Kakashi-_sensei_, cepat datang ke ruang rapat!"

Yang dipanggil pergi dengan bermalas-malasan.

"'Kan pemeran utamanya itu aku-_ttebayo_…" Naruto _monyong-monyong_ kesal. "Ya, sudahlah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Terakhir mengenai permintaan penulis soal _review_ atau umpan balik. Aku heran kenapa belakangan ini sering sekali adanya minta _review_ atau _delete_? Seolah karya kalian itu tidak berharga?" si tampan Uchiha bertanya dengan wajah heran. "Memangnya kalian ini tidak menganggap karya kalian layak?"

"Sengaja biar banyak dikomentari dong, _sensei_~!"

"Tanpa review aku kurang semangat, seperti celana dalam tanpa jemuran!"

"BETUL TUH! BETUL! 'TUL!"

"Ha-harusnya kalian bersabar saja, ka-kalau kisahnya bagus pasti ko-komentar datang sendiri, begitu juga kalau kisahnya bu-buruk sekali…" Hinata memberikan saran, yang disambut senyuman manis Naruto. "Yang penting kepuasan penulis…"

_PROK PROK PROK PROK_

"Tapi banyak juga yang membuat kisah aneh demi popularitas, _sensei_? Sakura tersenyum penuh maksud. "Bukannya ada juga yang sengaja mencari perhatian?"

"Huh! **Kalau kisahnya JELEK dan ASAL TULIS mana mungkin berbekas di hati pembaca! Orang serendah itu lebih baik dikuliti, dibakar, lalu dibuang ke laut, bangkainya busuk bahkan ikan-ikan saja tidak mau memakannya-**_**ttebayo**_!"

_PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK_

Gaara dan Hinata memberikan _standing applause_—tepuk tangan sampai berdiri, terkagum-kagum dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Baiklah, poin terakhir, kalian harusnya lebih memperhatikan isi cerita ketimbang sekedar komentar saja." Sasuke-_sensei_ berkata dengan tegas. "Menjaga kualitas jauh lebih penting daripada sekedar menjaring komentar."

_JLEEEBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB! _

"Masih ada lagi, pembangunan konflik dan plot seharusnya menghindari _plot rush_, yaitu menulis terlalu cepat dan meloncat-loncat waktu—"

Seisi kelas langsung tepar terkena serangan kata-kata tajam tanpa henti.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Apartemen pinggir kota itu terletak di wilayah yang cukup ramai, di samping pantai Konoha. Sasuke-_sensei_ masuk menggandeng pacar rahasianya diam-diam. Mereka cukup lama juga menjalin hubungan rahasia, dan belakangan ini Sasuke-_sensei_ sudah sering memasuki berbagai toko perhiasan, mencari sepasang cincin terbaik untuk kekasihnya yang sangat manis dan pengertian.

Tentu saja, tidak mudah menjalin hubungan diam-diam dengan pria sepopuler Sasuke-_sensei_. Apalagi dengan jumlah _fans_ dan _fansgirl_ yang sangat banyak. Tanpa dukungan Itachi-_nii_, kakak Sasuke, semua hal itu sangatlah mustahil. Ya, Sakura berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Itachi, padahal hatinya hanya tertambat di tangan pria berwajah dingin itu.

"_Sensei_, apa maksudmu dengan menulis kisah kita dengan lemon seperti itu?" Sakura Haruno berkata dengan suara pelan. "Apakah memang hubungan kita hanya sebatas _CUP CUP KISS_, saja?"

"Hnnn…" Sasuke-sensei perlahan membuka dasinya, lalu tersenyum kecil. "Kau mau aku mengekspos percintaan kita ke hadapan orang banyak? Termasuk menulis angka pasti ukuran dadamu dan ukuran milikku?"

"Sejak kapan bicaramu menjadi seberani ini, _sensei_?" Sakura tersenyum sedikit menggoda. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang. "Apa sejak kau jatuh cinta denganku?"

Kalau saja Sakura bertanya 3 tahun lalu pasti Sasuke-_sensei_ akan mengabaikannya. Tapi tentu saja, tanpa banyak berkata Sasuke membawa kekasihnya masuk ke kamar. Terpancar pandangan penuh gairah dari kedua matanya yang gelap.

"Aku lebih suka menulis semua _kisah kita_ di tubuhmu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fic satir yang dibuat di kala senggang sebagai perayaan fic ke-70 dengan mempraktekkan Author OOC ternyata menimbulkan banyak sekali kontradiksi. Mungkin hanya sebagian yang mengerti tujuan fic ini, yakni mengumpulkan semua kesalahan dalam satu fic agar tidak ditiru semua kesalahannya, tentu saja di fandom terbesar dengan pair paling popular biar banyak dibaca. Menghina _newbie_ atau senior plagiat/_alay_ bisa gw lakukan di box review, tapi kali ini gw lebih suka membuat sesuatu yang jauh lebih nakal dan efektif.

**. **

Males cek EYD, peringatan _lebay_, seenaknya menggabung-gabungkan kalimat, apalagi karakter OOC. Sangat tidak baik ditiru. Dan ya, karakter _bashing_. Kadang gw pusing juga dengan banyaknya _bashing_ fic. Bikin karakter menderita aja itu _bashing_, apalagi OOC, sama aja perkosaan karakter.

Sekecil-kecilnya porsi para karakter, mereka punya fans. Tolong jangan bikin fic yang bikin mereka OOC dan bertingkah di luar kendali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ucapan terima kasih untuk mereka yang telah mereview dan mengikuti fic ini.

Waduh banyak banget ampe pegel nulis nama kalian semua, nih. Tapi gak apa, perhatian dan jiwa tulus kalian sangatlah menarik, meskipun gw akui gw tertawa-tawa iseng sampai jatuh dari kasur, tapi ada juga yang sangat sopan dan menyentuh, sungguh.

**.**

Menghina _newbie_? Lo pikir gw kagak pernah jadi _newbie_? Buat yang mengira gw menghina _newbie_, tolong kasih masukan untuk para pendatang baru. Dan bagi yang merasa _newbie_, PM gw jika kalian butuh masukan. PM gw terbuka untuk kalian.

**.**

Nyari sensasi banjir WOW? Kalian coba aja tiru kalau mau.

Siapa tahu dapat sensasi yang lebih menarik, hehehe. _Bashing_ fic yang gw lakukan di sini murni buat kasih contoh _bashing_ seekstrim mungkin. Seperti yang gw bilang, _bashing_ fic punya resiko, jangan lakukan kalau mentalnya belom kuat, apalagi kagak ada tujuan.

**.**

Buat yang ngaku fans dan kecewa, entah kenapa gw malah baru pertama kali ini kenal dan mendapat komentar kalian. Oh, kalau fic bagus diem aja sekali jelek langsung berkobar-kobar, ya?

**.**

**Special Thanks to **

LadyRuru**. **shiranui89. Someone. Rin Mizukami**. ** **. **Aoi Michiru**. **Ishimaru Yamato**. **Eleamaya**. **Luchia Hiruma**. **Jang Yue Ri**. **SasukeLovers. Uchiha Hana Ri-chan**. **Anonym. Kakegawa Rui. Hoshi Yukinua**. **Asakura Ayaka**. **SakuraChiha93**. **En. NiendaZaoldyeck**. **Zee. Ms. Lana**. **Crimson Fruit**. **Cha KriMoFe Doujinshi**. **Diella NadiLa**. **kiriko mahaera**. **Ran Murasaki SS**. **justaway00**. **Megucchichan**. **Hn. Savior Powder**. **Guest. FuRaHeart**. **CN Bluetory**. **laila. **. **ck. Tsukiyomi Aori Hotori**. **Rizuka Sasusaku Hanayuuki**. **Kuromi no Sora**. **SRZ**. **Oh. Serius. Serius. Sweet Crystal**. **Me. Rieki Kikkawa**. **Shikitsu**. **xxxkshineiiiga21737**. **Melody. Song HyoRa137**. **Burung Hantu**. **Rexyrajak**. **Myth. Ayin. Cruderabelica**. **R.R. Haruno Erna Chan**. **Jihand Setyani**. **kamaruya asakawa hideichi yataka nande omoi. aigiaNH4**. **Kakegawa Rui. Reader. Deshion. ZOMBIE. White Vamprose**. **Ajisai Rie**. **No name person. Shuriken89**. **Sunny Iruzer February**. **Mei Anna AiHina**. **males login. Pengamat. NarumiAria**. **Ra Kuti**. **Manami Bakamusume**. **Nero.

**Kalo ada yang nyusul gw tambah belakangan deh. **

**-_CUP CUP KISS_-  
**


End file.
